hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 2459 (26th December 2008)
Summary Plot Warren confronts Louise over her plan to murder him on their wedding day. She apologises, and he asks if it’s because he found the gun. Louise claims to not know what she was doing and Warren demands to know why she was going to kill him. She says it’s because she wanted rid of him. Louise tells him that he doesn’t actually love her - he doesn’t love anything, he controls it. She brings up that he murdered Sean, and reveals that she knows of his affair with Mandy. Mandy complains to Calvin about Louise’s mother. Warren struggles to come to terms with the fact that Louise wanted him dead. Warren says that he thought that they were over and didn’t think she’d care who he slept with. Louise brings up how she lied and went to prison for him. Louise asks why Warren didn’t leave her if he was unhappy. Warren says that he couldn’t leave her as they were destined to be together. Louise asks if she slept with one of his friends, would they still be destined to be together. Spencer asks Mandy where Warren is. Mandy takes him back down to the venue. The McQueens arrive at the wedding, and they reveal Warren’s affair with Mandy to Carmel and Calvin. Louise reveals that Mandy told her about the affair. Louise suggests that Warren only wants to marry her to keep her quiet as she knows too much about him. Warren tries to convince her that he still loves her and can’t be without her. Warren throws the gun onto the couch and tells Louise that he was going to change everything for her. She says that she hates him, which he refuses to accept. He believes that she wouldn’t have killed him, and they still belong together. She continues to tell him that she doesn’t love him. Warren says that they can pretend that none of this ever happened, go downstairs and get married, then focus on the future. Louise says that she could never have a child with him, and convinces him that she means what she’s saying. Warren apologises and Louise grabs the gun. She says that she’s sorry too and prepares to shoot him. He begs for her to change her mind. Mandy worries that something has happened to Louise when Warren comes downstairs. She sits back down in her chair. Tony bumps into Jacqui and compliments her dress. Yvonne wonders where Louise is, and Warren asks Ravi if Louise said anything to him about having second thoughts. Ravi tries to help Warren remain optimistic. Mandy offers to go the room and Warren gives her the key. Yvonne goes with her. Spencer asks Warren if he’ll still marry Louise. Yvonne tries to get Louise to go downstairs. Yvonne and Mandy end up using the key card to go inside. Spencer suggests that Louise will be late like Warren was. (Flashback) Louise points the gun to Warren as he pleads for her to spare his life. She pulls the trigger, and Warren pulls the bullets from his pockets to Louise’s horror. Warren turns the music up and stops Louise from leaving the room, pushing her onto the couch. (Present time) Yvonne and Mandy look around the room for a sign as to where Louise could have gone. Mandy puts a television remote back on the table and the telephone back on the pad. (Flashback) Louise tries to hit Warren with a television remote, but he grabs her arm. She manages to free herself and tries to hit him over the head with the telephone, but he manages to stop her, throwing her onto the bed. Warren manages to restrain Louise. (Present time) Warren waits anxiously in the hall. Yvonne fixes the bed, moving the pillow back. (Flashback) Louise lays lifeless on the bed as Warren holds a pillow, looking upset. (Present time) Holly draws a picture of an upset Louise. Yvonne tells Warren that there’s no sign of Louise, and Mandy tells everyone that the wedding is off. Spencer comforts Warren. Myra asks Warren if Louise gave an indication as to why she ran off. Warren tells Ravi that he has to leave and runs off. The McQueen girls run off with food from the buffet. Michaela reveals Mandy’s affair. Mandy asks Tony if he was serious about running away, and he agrees. Michaela makes a comment about them. Warren pulls Louise’s bridal veil from his pocket. He struggles to come to terms with what he’s done and throws a bottle across the room. Warren spots Mandy and Tony leave the village, as does Jacqui. Carmel and Calvin try to comfort Warren. Carmel reveals to Warren that Louise is pregnant. Warren is shocked. Cast Regular cast *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Holly Cunningham - Lydia Waters *Warren Fox - Jamie Lomas *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Jacqui McQueen - Claire Cooper *Michaela McQueen - Hollie-Jay Bowes *Myra McQueen - Nicole Barber-Lane *Theresa McQueen - Jorgie Porter *Newt - Nico Mirallegro *Frankie Osborne - Helen Pearson *Mandy Richardson - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Anita Roy - Saira Choudhry *Ravi Roy - Stephen Uppal *Spencer - Darren John Langford *Louise Summers - Roxanne McKee *Calvin Valentine - Ricky Whittle *Carmel Valentine - Gemma Merna *Lauren Valentine - Dominique Jackson Guest cast *Yvonne Summers - Lysette Anthony Music Notes *Final appearance of Louise Summers. *The end theme tune is replaced with "Silent Night (Noapte De Vis)” by Glasvegas. *Louise is murdered in room 217 of the hotel, a reference to the Stephen King novel '’The Shining"''. Category:2008 Category:2008 Episodes Category:Hollyoaks episodes